


Moodboard for Next Big Thing

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:"New reality show Next Big Thing premiered last night," reads Eames, "and there's nothing very groundbreaking about its format. It takes the usual hodge-podge assemblage of contestants of varying talents, throws some challenges at them, and hopes to find a star. NBT's secret weapon—what makes it stand apart as must-see television—is that its star is actually one of the celebrity judges."
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Promo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new exciting reality competition show on HGTV!


	2. Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuff links, paradoxes, and the proper sourcing of quotations.


	3. Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> River hallways, Willy Wonka, and, of course, the myth of bacteria.


	4. Live Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, it’s the live finale! Featuring Eames’ orgy shirt, Arthur without cuff links, surprise appearance by Sebastian Stan, and…a Segway.


	5. Gonriadne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonriadne time! Spirit animals, penrose romance, and remember, the “g” is a soft “g.”


	6. Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per the strongly-worded request of Mr. Hart’s publicist, no fedoras were harmed/cropped during the making of this fan graphic.


	7. Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some behind-the-scenes photos of: 
> 
> Alec and his fedora, tilted at the perfect angle and on top of his head at all times.
> 
> Arthur inspecting an apple for BACTERIA (according to Eames) and falling asleep between takes after being spotted with a topless Eames earlier that day. 
> 
> Eames and his many beverages...and his aversion to shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
